


Like the Star You Are

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Basically reader is a performer (singer, actor, dancer whatever you will) and either Kylo meets them at one of their shows or is already with them and is really supportive of their career. But like it all still takes place in the actual universe. Sorry if that was a ramble x)





	Like the Star You Are

This is [the dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.leiladress.com%2Fimage%2Fcache%2Fid412%2FWF02%2Fs%2Ffiles%2F1%2F2098%2F8127%2Fproducts%2FJK374-6-750x750.jpg&t=NWNkNjJkZWI5Y2M2N2RlMTBhYTI5MTc3YzA5Y2FhYmNmZmViZmQxNSx3MlNPT0w3dg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQYxR60oNz11TSvkkYsOzww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbad--bad--man.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174161620516%2Flike-the-star-you-are) and [the shoes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fi.dailymail.co.uk%2Fi%2Fnewpix%2F2018%2F05%2F08%2F13%2F4BF7D39800000578-0-image-m-69_1525783872451.jpg&t=MDcxZTk1M2EwODc1MWE5MjAwYzcyYzlhNGE2NjcwNzVjYmQ3NDc0MCx3MlNPT0w3dg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQYxR60oNz11TSvkkYsOzww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbad--bad--man.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174161620516%2Flike-the-star-you-are). Songs: [#1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwhBJ7h_tjdc&t=ZjcxM2FhMzA5YTY2YmY3ZDAxNDQ5MDJjNjQ0ZTUzODQ1NmExNzRiMSx3MlNPT0w3dg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQYxR60oNz11TSvkkYsOzww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbad--bad--man.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174161620516%2Flike-the-star-you-are), [#2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTFrMDGfW_Sg&t=NGUzOTNiZGQxOGMzNTUyZTM1YzE0YjM5YmE0NDc2Y2Y4NTQ3ZTJkMix3MlNPT0w3dg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQYxR60oNz11TSvkkYsOzww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbad--bad--man.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174161620516%2Flike-the-star-you-are), [#3](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D41z3FqQ5V2w&t=ZTczZmExZTY5YjgzZjcwNDczYjk4MzJkNmRmNWRhZjA4NzcxMmE2Zix3MlNPT0w3dg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQYxR60oNz11TSvkkYsOzww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbad--bad--man.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174161620516%2Flike-the-star-you-are)

“(Y/N), are you ready?” your manager Zack asks you.

“Yeah.” You run your hand through your hair one more time and do a spin in front of the mirror. You wanna make sure everything is in place. It’s not good a thing to flash a nipple in front of thousands of people.

“Aren’t you a little nervous?”

“No, why?”

“Because you know…” Zack lowers his tone of voice and speaks close to you, “it’s the First Order”.

“So? A performance is a performance and I’m happy to sing wherever I go.” The First Order hired you to perform at the annual party they throw for their officers and employees. At first, Zack wanted to dissuade you but you refused. Music is universal and doesn’t know about wars or different sides.

“I hope we don’t get murdered,” he mumbles and you roll your eyes at him. So far, they’ve treated you good. Giving you a big room to get ready and asking if you needed anything.

“It’s showtime.” You pat Zack’s chest as you direct your steps to the stage.

* * *

“And what’s the great thing about (Y/N)(L/N)?” Supreme Leader asks his subordinate, General Hux.

“She’s a very famous singer across the galaxy, known for her great voice and for writing her own songs”, Hux explains to him. Both men are looking down at his employees, from a platform. The place is packed and everyone looks so different with civil clothes and relaxed faces.

Kylo’s face stays undaunted as Hux talks. He likes music but he doesn’t have the time to memorize artists’ names.

“Let me rephrase it again… Why did I allow you to paid so many credits for her?” Kylo darts his question as a direct attack to Hux’s judgment.

“Because everyone loves her. The members of the First Order will be happy with her and the party, meaning in a better performance next year”

“Says who?”

“Human Resources.” And with that Kylo decides to stop his questions. He looks at the stage and sees there’s a lonely microphone in the middle front. Meanwhile, in the back, four musicians are ready with their instruments. They’re all wearing white tuxedos with a black tie.

“She better be good,” he mutters under his breath and this time Hux doesn’t hear him or pretends he can’t hear him.

* * *

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” the crowd chants and you take a moment to pray to the Force that everything goes well tonight.

“They’re ready for you,” Zack says and you nod.

“Don’t fail me,” you whisper speaking to your voice.

All the lights turn off and the crowd screams, knowing you’re about to go out. You walk to where the microphone is and pray you don’t fall on these high heels.

The musicians start playing the first notes of your song and people scream louder recognizing it. Artifical smoke surrounds your legs, giving you an aura of mystery.

 _“I’d tell myself you don’t mean a thing. But what we got, got no hold on me? But when you’re not there I just crumble”_  you sing with your eyes closed. You feel through your closed eyelids the lights focusing on you.

Meanwhile, upon the platform, Kylo observes you. Your silver short dress shines against the light and you swing your hips doing a little dance. He has heard this song, he always thought about the sentiment the singer put on it but until today, that he’s seeing you perform alive, he knows that song belongs to you and only you.

 _“And every time, every time you go, it’s like a knife that cuts right through my soul.”_  You put your hand on your chest, as you could touch your hurt soul. You look up and bump with the intense gaze of a guy. He’s wearing all black, clothes dark as his hair. A scar slashed across his face and deep dark brown eyes. But they shine, they shine as he doesn’t tear his gaze off of you.

 _“Only love can hurt like this, your kisses burning to my skin,”_  you sing on a higher note and you feel like the song, your skin is burning and you feel sweaty. You perform almost every night, what’s different with this guy that makes you feel like you’re singing only for him? It’s like you wrote the song for him before even know him.

When the song is over, you receive a round of loudly applauses and cheering. As usual, the public loves you and is already asking for more.

“Thank you,” you say in the microphone and your chest goes up and down as you try to regain your breath. You know this hasn’t done anything with singing.

* * *

“Do the credits we paid were worth it?” Hux asks Kylo when the song finishes.

“Uh?” Kylo feels like he just woke up from a dream. A dream lulled by a beautiful song.

“Is she good enough for you? You didn’t take your eyes off of her.” Hux smirks as he sees Kylo totally shaken.

“Yes, yes. She’s good,” Kylo says and hurries to look at you again. He doesn’t wanna miss any second without looking at you.

“I’m glad she’s of your liking, Supreme Leader,” Hux mocks but Kylo doesn’t hear him. Too concentrated on memorizing your voice and how your pink lips move.

* * *

“Come in,” you say when you hear a knock at the door. The concert was a success and now you’re back in the room where you got ready. When the door opens, you say out loud, “Our ship is prepared, Zack?” Only is not Zack the one who entered.

Kylo wants to speak but his voice is gone. He admires the curve of your back on that dress and how you play with your hair in front of the mirror.

“Zack?” You turn around and you find the same pair of chocolate eyes that watched you before.

“I’m Kylo Ren, your Supreme Leader… wait, no,” Kylo shakes his head and cringes internally. “I’m not yours, I’m… I’m just Kylo”. He sighs defeated. He can’t believe those were his first words.

“Hi, Kylo. I’m (Y/N).” You laugh a little at how nervous he looks. You’re used to people to act like this when they meet you.

“You’re very… very…” he stutters trying to find the right words. But your smile is distracting.

“Beautiful? Gorgeous? Amazing?”

“More than that,” he finally says and takes a step to you. His huge height freezes you in place.

“T-thank y-you.” Your voice has somehow turned shy. Which is weird. Your voice is anything but shy. And people throw you compliments all the time.

“That song, the first one you sang…” Kylo brushes his finger near where your heart is. “Is your soul ripped?”

“I don’t know… I feel it sometimes,” you whisper. Kylo runs his hand up to your neck and wraps his fingers around it. You let out a weak moan and throw your head back.

He leans to you and his lips brush yours, like a tease and your eyes close by themselves.

“Your voice… everything about you is intriguing,” he whispers slowly and never before a compliment has shaken your core to this point.

You feel his lips on you, the kiss quickly escalates to hot, wild, passionate. You hug him and he does the same, he moans as he touches the smooth skin of your lower back. You can’t resist yourself and you shove your hand through his hair.

“(Y/N),” he says your name like a prayer. He can’t get enough of your taste, of the feeling of your body against him.

“(Y/N), the ship is ready.” Zack opens the door interrupting the kiss. But he saw what was going on. “Uhm, sorry for interrupt, but we have to leave now”.

“Yes, yes, of course.” You wipe the corner of your mouth hoping your lipstick isn’t too messed up. Kylo avoids to look at Zack and maintains his back at him.

“Tomorrow night, at Vullen, on the planet of Bastra.” You stand on your tiptoes to whisper on Kylo’s ear the name of the club you’ll perform. He doesn’t respond but you know he’ll come because he lightly touches your arm as you walk away.

“What in the Force was that?” Zack asks as you walk to the ship.

“Nothing,” you say. Your manager is not your dad and you don’t have to give him an explanation of everything you do.

“That was Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader of the First Order!” He keeps rambling and you dismiss his words by laughing.

* * *

Kylo has a hard scold on his face as he makes his way through people. The street of the club Vullen is packed. Everyone wants to get a ticket to see (Y/N)(L/N) in concert.

For this occasion, he left his cape in the closet and opted to hide his lightsaber inside his clothes. He keeps his head to the floor so no one recognizes him. The only reason he’s taking this big risk is so he can see you.

As he manages to arrive at the door of the club, he’s ready to use the Force on the guards. He doesn’t have a ticket and they’re sold out. But before he opens his mouth, the guard seems to recognize him.

“Over here, Supreme Leader,” he says and moves aside to let Kylo in.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Kylo asks in a harsh tone. He doesn’t trust anyone.

“(Y/N)’s manager told us you will arrive and that we have to let you in”. One of the guards opens the door and Kylo walks in.

Inside the club is quieter than outside. All the people are sitting around the stage that’s in the middle. Like last night, there’s a microphone in.

“Supreme Leader, your table is ready.” A waitress approaches Kylo and shows him the place reserved for him.

Kylo can’t deny he feels special about the treatment he’s getting. Yes, he’s basically the owner of the galaxy and everyone wants to be on good terms with him but this is different. You made sure to have everything for his visit in less than a day. The table you chose for him it’s right in front of the stage. This time he’ll be able to see you sing a few inches from him.

“If you need anything else, please, don’t hesitate to tell me,” the waitress says and leaves to serve other clients.

Kylo sits on a chair and waits for you. He wonders what songs will you sing tonight and hopes you start with the same song of yesterday.

* * *

The club lights go off and like last night, Kylo distinguishes your silhouette in the dark. The song you played yesterday starts and he smiles. A warm light falls on the stage and he can’t help but sigh when he sees how your skin glows up with the light. You’re wearing a different dress but you look just as beautiful.

It seems that you are singing just for him, by giving him complicit glances and playful smiles. Kylo’s sure that he won’t be able to settle for listening to your songs in a holorecord, he needs your voice alive so he can feel as he feels at this moment: in peace, content.

* * *

The show is about to end and you decide to finish it with a song that you haven’t sing for a long time. But with Kylo in front of you, you feel that is appropriate. You quickly tell the musicians which song is and the music begins.

 _“Oh yeah, don’t need permission, made my decision to test my limits,_ ” you begin to sing and wink at Kylo. You see how he gulps down nervously.

 _“All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God, don’t ya’ stop, boy.”_  You move your hips at the rhythm of the melody and comb your hair in a sensual way. Kylo is dazzled. You’re pure raw Force that touches his heart through his ears.

 _“Somethin’ bout you make me feel like a dangerous woman.”_  You reach the high notes with no problem.  _“Somethin’ ‘bout, somethin’ ‘bout, somethin’ ‘bout you.”_  You sink down your knees to the floor and point Kylo with your hand. He’s hypnotized by your movements, by your voice and he stands up, he needs to touch you to make sure you’re real.  _“Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn’t, somethin’ ‘bout, somethin’ ‘bout, somethin’ ‘bout you.”_ With the same breathe you used to hit the last note of the song, you leave a peck on Kylo’s lips.

You get up and hurry to leave the stage, everyone is clapping and you turn around to look at Kylo. He’s staring at you and breathing deeply, you giggle and go to your dressing room.

* * *

Before Kylo gets to knock at the door of your dressing room, you open the door. You welcome him with a wide smile and flirty eyes.

“Did you like the show?” is the first thing you ask.

Kylo takes you in his arms and carries you into the room. He doesn’t have the words to let you know what you make him feel with your art so he lets his lips explain you.

He slams his lips to yours and knocks up all the air from your lungs. Your arms tangled around his neck and he rests one hand on your hip and the other one holds your head. It’s a sloppy, wet kiss and you groan when he taps his tongue on your upper lip and you grant him access. Your heart accelerates at every push of his tongue against yours.

“Let me woo you,” he talks with his lips still on yours.

“What?” You snicker at his surprising petition.

“Just say yes and I’ll put the galaxy at your feet.” He tightens his hold on you and you caress his cheek. He leans his face to you and runs his nose along your face.

“I don’t want anything at my feet. I want you at my side. Nothing more”

* * *

Since that night Kylo offered you the galaxy but you only accepted his heart, you and he became inseparable. You still travel from planet to planet to perform but he makes sure to make you feel he’s right by your side. By making one of his knights to protect you in your trips, giving you your own ship so you travel safe, making sure they leave a big bouquet of roses from him in your dressing room or just a simple holocall when you finish a concert.

When you take days off, you spend them with him on whatever ship he is. There’s nothing more inspiring than making love with him to then write songs as you admire him naked and asleep on the bed. And of course, he’s the first one to hear your new music.

“Are you sure it’s fine?” you ask again. Tomorrow is Kylo’s birthday and you won’t able to spend it with him. You need to fly to the planet of Thon to give a show.

“Yes, love. I understand it’s work and we can celebrate the next day,” Kylo says and kisses your knuckles. Since you agreed to have a relationship, he knew you’d be busy. And he has never thought of stopping your potential by keeping you locked up here.

“But Kylo, babe, I feel you’re sad.” You pout at him and he chuckles at your adorable face.

“Come here.” He puts his arm around your shoulders and you lean on his chest. Both of you are sitting on a sofa at his quarters. Your suitcases are on the door, ready. “I’m always sad every time you leave, but I know you’ll come back, so don’t worry about me. Shine like the star you are”.

* * *

“Put a happier face, (Y/N)”, Zack tells you. In five minutes your show begins. “You always leave him for a day but you’ll go back”.

“But it’s his birthday, this time is different.” You can’t focus on the concert you’re about to give. Your mind goes back to Kylo. He’s alone on his birthday. When you could be with him, eating cake and celebrating.

“Give him a very good gift and it’ll be fixed,” your manager says as a joke but it gives you an idea.

“Zack, make sure to record the last song on my holopad.” And there’s no time to explain more as you run to the stage.

* * *

“Thank you, Thon! You’re the best!” You thank your public for such a good concert. “The next song is the last one before I say goodbye.” A general boo is heard because they don’t want you to leave. “I’ve never sung it alive before, but it’s very special for me and I hope you like it as much as I do.” You take a quick glance to your right to make sure Zack is recording.

The notes of the guitar begin and you sigh deeply before the first verse.  _“You’re a song written by the Force itself, don’t get me wrong ‘cause this might sound to you a bit odd”_  you sing and you feel your voice is breaking.

 _“But you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding, right under your clothes, is where I find them.”_  A single tear escapes from your eyes and suddenly all people disappear, and you only see him, even though he’s not here.

 _“Underneath your clothes, there’s an endless a story, there’s the man I chose, there’s my territory”._  You wrote this song one night when Kylo was sleeping and you counted and memorized all his beauty marks and scars.

 _“When the friends are gone, when the party’s over, we will still belong to each other,”_  you sing in a powerful note and the public goes wild at the raw sentiment you’re leaving on the song.

 _“I love you more than all that’s in the galaxy, movin’, talkin’, walkin’, breathin’, you know it’s true.”_  The roaring of the crowd surrounds you but you’re still thinking only about him.

 _“Underneath your clothes, whoa! There’s the man I chose, there’s my territory, and all the things I deserve, for being such a good girl”_  you end the song and everyone don’t stop clapping and shouting at you. “Thank you, Thon! See you till the next time!”

You run off the stage to Zack. “Do you have it?” you ask him and take the holopad away from his hands.

“Yes, (Y/N)… that was… beautiful.” Through the years, Zack has seen you perform thousands of times but he has never seen you like tonight, it’s like your voice was magic.

“How many hours we are from the Supremacy?” You type Kylo’s IP and send him the video.

“About three hours”

“Prepare the ship, we’re leaving.” You know you won’t be on time for his birthday but it doesn’t matter, you have to see him.

* * *

“Kylo…” You find him in your shared bedroom with his holopad on hand and sitting on the bed.

He lifts his head to see you and you stop in your tracks. His face is blank and you can’t decipher what he’s feeling. He looks like a statue, the blink of his glossy eyes is the only thing that gives him away.

“Did you watch it?”

“Yes…” he says in his usual deep voice.

“And? Did you like it? I couldn’t think of a better birthday present than a song”

“Is it too much to ask you to give me a private show?” he says in the same serious tone but then a smile breaks on his face. You’re still wearing the dress, heels, and make-up from the concert.

“Happy birthday, baby!” You run to his arms and tackle him to the bed. You cover his face with kisses and you stain his cheeks with your lipstick.

“You really think that of me? What you said on the song?”

“Of course, baby. You’re my biggest inspiration.” You grin and tossed his hair.

“I can’t believe from all the persons on the universe, you chose me. I love you, my love. Please, don’t ever stop blessing us with your voice,” he says and gently pushes your head down to him so he can kiss you.

You don’t get to sing that song for him again tonight, but you give him your moans and he thinks it’s a beautiful melody only he gets to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
